A Felicidade é um Estado Imaginário
by Marck Evans
Summary: Sirius tem medo de assumir o que sente, e se esconde atrás de máscaras. SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 81 - Desconfiam que Sirius não é tão Hétero quando diz ser. Sirius precisa provar sua heterossexualidade, custe o que custar. Mesmo que para isso, precise vestir alguém de mulher.

Desafio proposto por: Paula Lírio

**Felicidade é um Estado Imaginário**

Sirius sempre odiara aquela casa. Não conseguia nem mesmo se lembrar de um dia realmente feliz ali. Havia alguns momentos bons com Regulus, quando ainda eram pequenos. Depois disso, a melhor lembrança que Sirius tinha do lugar era aquele em que mostrou o dedo do meio para a mãe, saiu dali e foi morar com James.

Gostaria de ter deixado tudo para trás nesse dia. Tudo mesmo. Mas, mesmo a contragosto, ainda carregava algumas coisas da maldita família. Uma delas era a dificuldade de assumir publicamente que era gay.

Todas as famílias tradicionais mantinham seus casos extraconjugais escondidos. Blacks, Malfoys, Lestranges só se casavam pensando na linhagem de sangue. Homossexuais eram aceitos se não tornassem públicas suas preferências e cumprissem com a obrigação de reproduzir.

Quando saiu de casa, Sirius viu-se livre da obrigação de se casar com uma prima e fazer mais um Black. Mas nunca conseguiu se sentir à vontade para dizer em público que tinha tesão por homens e amava um em particular.

Essa covardia já afastara Remus uma vez dele. Um afastamento que o ciúme de Sirius interpretara como traição e o levara a desconfiar do amante, a confiar em Peter e a deixar James e Lily morrerem.

Sabia disso. Sabia que fora sua culpa. E sabia que estava repetindo o mesmo erro. Escondia-se pelos cantos da casa com Remus, quando devia ter um quarto só para os dois. Dizia "meu amigo", quando deveria dizer "meu amor".

Mas tinha medo. Medo de ver nos olhos de Harry o mesmo nojo e rejeição que vira nos olhos de Regulus quando contara para o irmão. Medo de perder o respeito do afilhado. Medo do olhar julgador dos Weasleys. Medo de ser afastado como uma ameaça, medo de que pensassem que ele era sujo, anormal.

E com isso magoava Remus mais uma vez. E se culpava por amargurar justamente quem ele mais amava. E tentava fazer Remus entender que realmente o amava, enquanto escondia do mundo o que os dois tinham. E tornava sujo o que não era.

Diante disso, Remus não devia reclamar do tanto que Sirius andava bebendo. Era até pouco. E que diferença fazia? Em nome de uma pseudo segurança, era mantido longe de toda ação. Era quase como estar em Azkaban novamente. No lugar dos dementadores, o elfo louco e o retrato de sua mãe. Praticamente um empate.

Depois do Natal, com Harry de volta a escola, as coisas pioraram ainda mais. Era uma merda imaginar o que o Seboso estaria fazendo com o garoto nas malditas aulas de Oclumência. O desgraçado devia estar torturando o coitado, e Sirius não podia defendê-lo do Ranhoso.

E havia outra coisa. Na véspera de voltar para Hogwarts, Fred e George fizeram uma brincadeira tola sobre a intensidade dos olhares que Sirius dava a Remus. A reação de Sirius foi de pânico. Tinha de afastar as suspeitas. Não podia perder o carinho e o respeito de Harry. Não podia deixar que afastassem seu afilhado dele.

E mesmo que Remus dissesse mil vezes que Sirius exagerava, ele sabia que seria assim. Nojo, ostracismo e seu afilhado bem longe dele.

Então teve uma idéia. Não havia chance de Sirius cantar uma mulher de verdade - Remus o mataria ou ela poderia levar a sério demais -, mas havia uma poção que mudava o sexo da pessoa por algumas horas. Era só Remus beber, aparecer na casa. Ele seria uma bruxa qualquer. Alguém que ajudava a Ordem e os outros não conheciam. Uma cantada de Sirius. Um flerte e pronto. Todas as suspeitas estariam afastadas.

O problema é que Remus se recusou. E se ofendeu com a idéia de Sirius. Brigaram feio. Como nunca tinham brigado antes. E Remus saiu de casa dizendo que talvez fosse melhor que eles terminassem tudo. Que Sirius ainda não sabia o que queria. E que ele estava cansado, muito cansado de mentiras.

Sirius ficou sozinho com a garrafa de uísque que ele mantinha escondida. Hesitou um minuto antes de abri-la, mas depois pensou que era melhor danar tudo de vez. Remus que reclamasse o quanto quisesse. Ia beber a merda do uísque até o final. E foda-se o mundo.

Depois de beber praticamente uma garrafa, as coisas pareciam ainda piores. Ainda mais por não conseguir encontrar outra. Droga de lobisomem moralista que sumia com suas coisas.

Mas Sirius tinha um esconderijo. Um armário em um quarto no final do último corredor, um lugar aonde a sanha de limpeza de Molly ainda não chegara. Pena que havia tão pouco uísque na garrafa que encontrou. Pouco mais de uma dose que Sirius bebeu de um único gole na garrafa mesmo.

O uísque devia ser bom, porque aquele único gole fez o que a primeira garrafa não havia conseguido. Derrubou Sirius. Ele mal conseguiu andar até a cama e já caiu nela, dormindo profundamente.

Acordou com o sol batendo no seu rosto, uma ressaca dos infernos e Remus procurando-o ao som dos berros da sua mãe.

-Que merda! – reclamou.

Mesmo seu cérebro, quase derretido pela bebida, registrou algo de diferente na sua voz.

Estava rouco. Tudo bem, era da ressaca. Mas tinha algo estranho. Andou aos tropeções até a porta. O maldito uísque ferrara seu senso de equilíbrio, seu corpo todo parecia esquisito, meio fora do lugar.

Precisava dar uma mijada e lavar o rosto antes de encarar Remus, que já estava subindo as escadas.

Quando abriu as calças, entrou em pânico. Por mais que procurasse, não achava seu pinto. Estava hiperventilando. Passou a mão para todo lado e nada. O filho da puta do elfo roubara seu pau enquanto estava inconsciente!

Caiu de joelhos e vomitou tudo o que bebera na véspera. Foi assim que Remus o encontrou.

O lobisomem entrou correndo no banheiro e procurou ajudá-lo.

-Calma, minha senhora. Já vai passar. Isso. Põe tudo para fora.

Ainda sem levantar a cabeça e respirando com dificuldade, Sirius murmurou:

-Tou fodido, Moony! Roubaram meu pau.

-O quê?

-Meu pau sumiu.

Houve um longo silêncio antes que Remus perguntasse:

-Sirius?

-O quê?

-Oh, Hécate!

Sirius levantou o rosto e viu Remus ofegar.

-O que foi, Moony?

-Acho que o problema não está só nisso.

-Do que você está falando?

Remus conjurou um espelho. Quando Sirius olhou-se nele, achou que fosse vomitar outra vez. Por um minuto inteiro, olhou a imagem refletida com horror crescente até que reagiu:

-Eu vou matar aquele elfo desgraçado!

Saiu do banheiro aos tropeções com Remus tentando detê-lo.

-Kreacher, maldito, aparece, elfo dos infernos.

Foi sua última lembrança, porque Remus usou do bom senso e o estuporou.

/

Sirius acordou dessa vez na sua própria cama e com Remus vigiando seu sono.

Olhou para o amante e disse meio desesperado:

-Diz que foi um pesadelo.

Remus negou com a cabeça.

Foi o que bastou para que Sirius se levantasse correndo. Escancarou o guarda-roupa e olhou-se no espelho grande que havia lá.

O que via era uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, olhos cinzentos e assustados. Arrancou a roupa toda.

-Sirius!

Ignorou o protesto de Remus e tornou a se olhar no espelho.

Era uma mulher. Tinha seios e cintura e quadril arredondado. Estava mais baixo do que se lembrava, pés e mãos menores, lábios mais cheios, rosto muito mais suave. Mas o pior de tudo: ele não tinha mais um pinto. Sumira. Tateou o lugar. Era úmido, quente e sem pinto. Sirius achou que realmente ia chorar.

Virou-se para Remus em busca de apoio, mas o amante estava olhando pela janela, muito vermelho.

Chamou, desamparado:

-Moony?

-Pelo amor dos deuses, Sirius, vista-se.

-Moony, eu virei uma mulher. Eu não tenho mais pinto!

-Sirius, veste a roupa ou eu vou te deixar sozinho.

-Eu estou sem pinto, com peitos e você se preocupando com roupas. Eu vou matar o elfo desgraçado.

-Não foi ele. – Remus levantou, pegou um lençol e enrolou em Sirius. – Elfos não tem esse tipo de poder. Além do mais, eu o flagrei contando para o retrato da sua mãe o que aconteceu. Ela estava indignada com mais essa mancha no nome da família. Ele não faria isso.

-Então foi o Seboso. Ele esteve aqui enquanto eu dormia e me enfeitiçou. Vou fazer ele reverter o feitiço e depois matar o filho da puta.

-Sirius, calma. Não adianta sair acusando assim.

-Quem mais faria isso? Eu vou atrás dele.

Remus segurou Sirius antes que ele saísse do quarto usando apenas um lençol.

-E se não foi Severus? Imagina o quanto ele vai rir da sua cara se você for atrás dele desse jeito?

Isso conteve Sirius.

Remus o fez sentar-se e prometer ficar quieto enquanto buscava um chá. Eles precisavam se acalmar e tentar encontrar uma solução.

Quando voltou ao quarto, Sirius estava deitado. O lençol escorregara, os seios dele estavam a mostra e ele parecia deprimido.

-Sirius!

O animago apenas o olhou, infeliz.

-Cubra-se, por favor.

De má vontade, Sirius enrolou-se no lençol.

-Moony...

-É, eu sei. Você está sem seu pau. Agora bebe o chá.

Ficaram em silêncio. Remus tomou o chá, olhando Sirius que estava de cara fechada. Depressão era um problema sério para o animago. Principalmente depois de Azkaban. E Sirius deprimido era um perigo sério. Ele se escondia da dor atazanando quem estivesse por perto. Ou então mergulhava no álcool.

Foi quando se lembrou disso que Remus teve a primeira pista. Perguntou calmamente:

-Padfoot, quanto você bebeu ontem?

-Só uma garrafa de uísque.

Remus estreitou os olhos. Ele havia escondido todas as garrafas. Se Sirius bebera uma, era sinal que tinha algumas escondidas em algum lugar que Remus não conhecia. Gostaria de matar o animago pelo seu comportamento autodestrutivo. Mas isso podia esperar. Continuou o interrogatório:

-Foi só isso que bebeu?

-Foi. Eu acho que sim. Não achei mais nada.

-Tem certeza? De onde veio esse uísque?

-Eu roubei do vizinho trouxa. É péssimo, mas você sumiu com os meus. – Sirius hesitou, forçando a memória. Havia outra coisa. – Eu bebi um outro treco. Mas foi só mais uísque.

-E de onde você roubou esse?

-Eu não roubei. Eu achei no esconderijo no armário... Oh não!

-Sirius, eu tirei todas as garrafas de lá. De onde veio esse uísque?

Sem responder, Sirius saiu correndo, tropeçando no lençol que insistia em escorregar. Remus o seguiu até o quarto no fundo do corredor.

Quando entrou, Sirius segurava uma garrafa de uísque junto ao nariz. Com uma expressão vazia, ofereceu-a para que Remus cheirasse.

-Isso não era uísque, Moony.

/

Não era uísque. Era a poção. A maldita poção que provocara a briga dos dois na véspera. A porcaria da poção que Sirius estava atazanando para que ele bebesse e acabasse com as suspeitas de um envolvimento amoroso entre os dois. A poção que não podia ser misturada com álcool em nenhuma hipótese. Como alguém podia ser tão idiota?

Como se lesse sua mente, Sirius justificou-se:

-Eu estava muito bêbado.

Remus poderia realmente matar Sirius nessas horas.

-E ficou sem pau por causa dessa bebedeira.

-Remus!

-Certo, me desculpe. Vá vestir uma roupa. Vamos pensar juntos e arrumar o antídoto.

Afastou da mente o pensamento que poderia não haver antídoto e sorriu, tentando animar Sirius.

Descia as escadas quando ouviu a porta do quarto de Sirius bater com força. Seria um longo dia até tudo voltar ao normal.

Três horas depois, Sirius ainda não viera ajudar a pesquisar uma solução. Por sorte Remus encontrara um velho livro de poções que explicava os efeitos de misturar poções. A poção de mudança de sexo estava na lista da que tinha o efeito aumentado se misturada com álcool. Felizmente não tão aumentado a ponto de se tornar permanente.

Dividido entre a irritação e a preocupação com Sirius, Remus foi atrás dele.

Encontrou-o no quarto, sentado na cama, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, cabisbaixo e ainda enrolado no lençol – que dessa vez caíra de vez deixando-o nu da cintura para cima.

Antes que Remus pudesse mandá-lo se cobrir, ele perguntou sem levantar a cabeça:

-Não há antídoto, não é?

Remus não conseguiu responder. Gostaria de ir até o amigo e consolá-lo, mas os seios e o rosto frágil de expressão tão triste deixavam-no muito pouco à vontade.

Olhou em volta. Praticamente todas as roupas de Sirius estavam jogadas pelo chão e em cima dos móveis.

Pegou uma camisa e estendeu para o animago.

-Não serve. – Sirius continuava de cabeça baixa. – Os botões ficam abrindo. Ganhei tetas. E bem grandes, eu acho.

Remus tinha prática em adaptar roupa velha com magia. As suas nunca ficavam muito boas, mas pelo menos davam para usar. Ajustou a camisa e, vencendo o embaraço, ajudou Sirius a vesti-la. O animago o olhou por um tempo e se abotoou sozinho.

Remus estava escolhendo uma calça quando Sirius ergueu-se só de camisa e tomou a calça da mão de Remus.

Remus fez um feitiço para recolher as roupas e informou o pouco que descobrira:

-Não encontrei um antídoto. Mas pelo que eu li o efeito passa em dois dias.

Sirius vestiu-se em silêncio. Um silêncio tão obstinado que Remus saiu do quarto pensando no quão rápido as coisas estavam se desfazendo entre eles dessa vez.

/

Sirius passou o dia emburrado no quarto. Quando Remus o chamou para jantar não desceu. Queria sumir. Cavar um buraco bem fundo e se enterrar nele.

Só saiu do quarto quando já era madrugada. Estava com fome e, há essa hora, Remus estaria dormindo. Ele não queria ver o amante. Não suportava o olhar embaraçado, o ar de quem não sabe o que fazer.

Que droga. Sirius sabia muito bem que não merecia a consideração de Remus. A poção era para o lobisomem. Sirius realmente tentara fazê-lo tomar essa porcaria. Sentia-se um lixo por ter sequer pensado na hipótese. Estava com vergonha de Remus e não sabia como se desculpar com ele.

Estava na cozinha, fazendo um sanduíche depois de ter atirado uma panela na cabeça de Kreacher, quando ouviu Remus chegar conversando com mais alguém. Pelo tom de voz, reconheceu Kingsley.

Era um cara legal, um dos poucos que parecia achar que Sirius estaria melhor do lado de fora, lutando de alguma forma, que trancado ali. Mofando e perdendo tempo. Por isso mesmo, Sirius não queria que ele o visse assim. Era embaraçoso demais.

Esperou que ele fosse embora, mas ao contrário de seus desejos – como tudo ultimamente – o auror veio até a cozinha. Em um instante, Sirius estava sob a mira de uma varinha.

-Quem é você?

-Está tudo bem. – Remus interferiu.

Mas não era o suficiente para o Kingsley abaixar a varinha.

-Quem é ela, Remus?

Aparentemente não seria fácil fazer Kingsley aceitar uma misteriosa colaboradora da Ordem da Fênix surgindo do nada no meio da noite.

-Sou eu. Sirius.

-O quê?

-Eu tive um acidente, certo? Não é nada demais. Foi um acidente.

-Remus?

-É ele mesmo.

-Certeza?

-Sim, claro.

-Uau! – Kingsley andou em volta de Sirius, observando-o com um ar de franca admiração. – Está irreconhecível. Você fica muito bem de mulher.

-Não tem a menor graça.

-Desculpe, Sirius. – Mas Kingsley ainda parecia estar achando divertida a situação. – Não é permanente, ou é?

-Não, felizmente não. O efeito passa em cinqüenta horas.

-O que houve, Sirius?

O auror parecia mais sério, agora. Mesmo assim era terrivelmente constrangedor.

-Tomei uma poção por engano. – Sirius queria um buraco onde se enfiar. Nem nascidos trouxa fariam uma idiotice dessa.

Kingsley olhou de Sirius para Remus e novamente para Sirius. Parecia estar analisando a situação. Ponderando antes de dizer alguma coisa. No final apenas comentou:

-Bom, desse jeito você poderia aparecer no Ministério que ninguém te reconheceria.

Sair dali. Andar um pouco por qualquer lugar que não fosse a maldita casa. Respirar. Oh, Perséfone! Era o que Sirius realmente precisava.

Sua expressão deve ter delatado seu entusiasmo, porque Remus começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas Sirius o interrompeu:

-Rua! Eu vou para a rua agora.

Ele levantou-se determinado a ir para a rua naquele exato momento, mas Remus e Kingsley o impediram de sair dali, com milhares de preocupações e recomendações.

A primeira delas foi quanto à roupa de Sirius. Remus, o muito obtuso, chegou a sugerir que Sirius pedisse uma roupa de Molly Weasley emprestada. Felizmente Kingsley discordou. Eles acabaram se lembrando de Tonks.

Só no dia seguinte conseguiram a roupa. Uma calça jeans que ficou bem justa e uma camiseta preta das Esquisitonas – Sirius recusou-se a usar cor de rosa – que também ficou justa. Por uns minutos Sirius curtiu o fato de que era bem mais gostosa que a prima.

Calçou tênis, deixou o cabelo solto e recusou bolsa ou maquiagem. Estava pronto quando Remus colocou outros empecilhos.

E se mesmo assim fosse reconhecido? E se o feitiço acabasse de uma hora para outra? Ou pior! Se tivesse algum efeito colateral e Sirius passasse mal na rua? Ele não podia ir sozinho.

De saco cheio, Sirius gritou que não era criança, que Remus se fodesse e deixasse de ser chato. Remus gritou de volta e mais uma vez Kingsley apareceu em boa hora. O auror colocou-se entre os dois, avisando que ele iria com Sirius.

Remus ainda resmungou um pouco, mas dessa vez não teve chance alguma.

Sirius bateu a porta com força e acordou o quadro da senhora Black. Os berros da velha bruxa encheram a mansão.

/

Kingsley achou melhor não arriscar. Nada de Beco Diagonal ou áreas onde viviam muitos bruxos. Por sorte, o auror conhecia um sem número de pubs onde ninguém faria nenhum tipo de pergunta sobre a identidade da bela morena.

Escolheram um nas imediações de Londres, freqüentado por bruxos e uns poucos trouxas. Sirius se divertiu horrores. Ouviu os companheiros de copo contando vantagem, jogou cartas, descobriu que ganhava muito mais se tirasse a jaqueta e deixasse os adversários perceberem que não estava usando sutiã.

Só voltou para casa com o dia amanhecendo, totalmente bêbado, arrastado por Kingsley que resmungava alguma coisa sobre ter de ir trabalhar. Teve uma crise de riso tão grande quando viu a cara de Remus que acordou sua mãe. O velho quadro começou a berrar enfurecido:

-Desgraça da minha vida. Vergonha que eu coloquei no mundo. Traidor do sangue. Já não bastasse andar se esfregando com outros homens, agora se exibe por aí, vestido de mulher. Sua degradação não vai ter fim?

-Volta pro inferno, velha, que lá é seu lugar. Cruza de dementador com harpia!

Remus precisou arrastá-lo dali. Dez minutos depois, Sirius dormia a sono solto.

/

Remus observou Sirius dormindo. Mesmo completamente alcoolizado, não tinha um sono sossegado. Encolhia-se. Levava as mãos à cabeça como se estivesse se defendendo de alguma coisa. E gemia. Ver Sirius dormir era presenciar um pesadelo que não terminava.

Não pela primeira vez, deitou-se ao lado do amante e o abraçou, murmurando palavras tranqüilizadoras, como faria com uma criança que sonhasse com monstros no meio da noite. Como sempre, Sirius foi aos poucos se acalmando. Remus o manteve apertado contra o peito. Essa forma feminina era mais frágil e despertava em Remus uma falta de familiaridade assustadora. Não conseguia nem mesmo olhá-lo direito. Mas agora deitado com Sirius em seus braços, podia sentir que o animago tinha o mesmo cheiro de sempre. Estava bem escondido debaixo de todo aquele bafo de uísque, mas ainda era o mesmo cheiro de sempre.

/

Foi bem depois da hora do almoço que Sirius acordou. Sozinho.

Encolheu-se na cama, sem coragem de levantar. Como em muitas outras ressacas solitárias, seu quarto, sua cama, tudo em volta parecia impregnado da presença de Remus. Era como se ele tivesse saído há pouco tempo.

Nessas horas tinha vontade de socar o primeiro que visse, nem que fosse seu próprio reflexo no espelho.

Sentia uma dor tão grande no peito que podia jurar que era física. Precisava de Remus. Precisa dele e o estava afastando novamente.

Algumas vezes tinha vontade de perguntar se Remus tivera alguma história séria enquanto ele estava preso. Se existia mais alguém importante, mas não se atrevia. Achava que ia enlouquecer se Remus respondesse que sim.

Levantou-se com um movimento brusco que o deixou enjoado. Era melhor se lavar e descer, antes que se deprimisse ainda mais pensando no que Remus poderia ter feito nos anos que ficara preso.

A casa estava deserta, a não ser pela presença resmungona de Kreacher, que Sirius ignorou.

Só viu Remus quando estava saindo novamente. Mal se falaram.

Sirius afastou o medo de não encontrar Remus quando voltasse. Era sua última noite livre e, mesmo nesse corpo tão diferente, pretendia aproveitar.

Dessa vez foram mais longe, para bem longe de Londres. Foram até o pub de um irlandês que fazia seu próprio uísque. Ficaram por ali um tempo. Beberam um pouco. Jogaram cartas. Depois de algumas horas, Sirius começou a ficar inquieto. Quando quase partiu para a porrada com um sujeito que o estava encarando, Kingsley o levou para dar uma volta.

Foram até um bosque que os trouxas achavam assombrado. Kingsley levara duas garrafas do tal uísque caseiro, e Sirius escolheu uma pedra grande na beira de uma clareira para sentar. Kingsley acomodou-se ao seu lado e destamparam as garrafas.

Beberam um tempo em silêncio. Sirius preferia assim. Não via muito sentido em falar, a quem quer que fosse, a respeito do que vinha remoendo ultimamente.

No final das contas, deve ter sido o uísque ou a solidão dos últimos anos. O que era relevante para Sirius é que de repente se viu falando:

-Não acho que algum dia Remus me perdoe. Eu não mereço perdão de qualquer forma.

Kingsley deu uma longa golada no uísque e esperou.

-É sério. – Sirius argumentava com se tivesse sido contradito. – É só parar e pensar. Achei que ele ia trair o Prongs. Desconfiei dele quando ele era inocente. Eu devia saber e mesmo assim... Droga. Mesmo assim eu ferrei tudo, como sempre. Prongs morreu por minha culpa. Porque eu não confiei no Remus. Logo no Moony. Ele não vai me perdoar. Ela tá certo de não perdoar.

-Ele te ama. Já perdoou.

Sirius riu alto, mas era um riso triste, de quem não acha nenhuma graça. Tomou um gole do uísque antes de continuar:

-Não, Kingsley. Ele é meu amigo. E não vai me perdoar nunca. Eu estraguei tudo.

-É claro que ele é seu amigo. E só por isso ele já te perdoaria. Mas ele te ama.

-Qual é Kings...

-Sirius, vamos ser honestos? Eu sei que vocês dois têm um caso.

Sirius tentou erguer para protestar, indignado, mas Kingsley nem lhe deu tempo.

-Eu sou auror, cara. Pense, se quiser, que descobri por ter brilhantes poderes de dedução. Mas teria de ser cego para não ver. Se quer a verdade, todo mundo vê que vocês estão juntos, só não fala porque não quer se meter no assunto.

-Todo mundo?

-Todo mundo. Bom, talvez não Potter e o Weasley mais novo. Eles não são muito ligados nessas coisas. Mas a garota Granger com certeza.

-Todo mundo?

-É, Sirius. Todo mundo. E ninguém se importa.

-O que voc...

-Eu também venho de uma família bruxa tradicional. Ou esqueceu isso? Sei muito bem com as coisas funcionam nelas. Você é que não parece saber como as coisas são do lado de fora desse mundo limitado deles.

-Você não se importa.

-Não. Nem Molly, ou Arthur, ou qualquer pessoa que realmente valha a pena se preocupar.

-Mas Harry não sabe.

-Devia confiar no garoto. Ele venera o chão que você pisa.

-Por isso mesmo.

-Você não entendeu. Potter não vai estar nem aí se você dançar pelado na frente do Gringotts. Ele só vai querer saber se ele pode estar lá e aplaudir você. Vai por mim.

Beberam mais algum tempo em silêncio. Dessa fez foi Kingsley quem falou primeiro:

-Por que você desconfiou de Remus, afinal?

-Idiotice. Ele sumia e ninguém sabia aonde ele ia. Achei que pudesse ser uma garota ou um cara. Se fosse um cara eu acho que ia surtar. Mas no final não era. E ele não dizia o que andava fazendo. Eu tinha medo que estivessem obrigando ele a alguma coisa. Eu tinha medo... Caralho. Eu já nem sei mais porque fui estúpido o bastante para desconfiar do Remus.

Kingsley virou o resto da sua bebida e levantou-se.

-Melhor a gente ir. Daqui a pouco o efeito da poção vai acabar e você volta ao normal.

Sirius ergueu os braços numa imitação desanimada de quem viu o apanhador do seu time pegar o pomo. Com alguma dificuldade levantou-se.

Kingsley o segurou pelo braço e o encarou como se fosse dar um conselho sábio e profundo. No final, só engrolou algumas palavras:

-As coisas vão dar certo.

Sirius não sabia se Kingsley se referia a poção ou a guerra. Segurou o braço do amigo e afirmou com a sinceridade e a pompa ridícula que só os bêbados têm:

-Eu vou fazer certo dessa vez.

Desaparataram. O sol nasceu um minuto depois.

/

A casa estava absolutamente silenciosa quando Sirius entrou. Controlando a vontade de chamar Remus aos gritos, subiu as escadas.

Já na porta do quarto sentiu uma forte fisgada no peito. Só não caiu porque se apoiou na parede. Sua pele parecia queimar. Era como nas primeiras tentativas de animagia, quando tinha de usar muita energia para forçar seu corpo a mudar.

A roupa o incomodava demais. Assim que conseguiu andar, entrou no quarto e tentou se livrar dela. Jogou os tênis e a camisa longe, mas a calça estava difícil de tirar.

A queimação em sua pele aumentou e uma nova onda de dor veio tão forte que Sirius desmaiou.

/

Acordou em sua cama. Lentamente tomou consciência do mundo ao seu redor e das cobertas que o protegiam. Então se lembrou da poção. A primeira coisa que fez foi afastar as cobertas e levar a mão entre as pernas.

-Está tudo aí, já conferi.

Remus estava sentado na velha poltrona, com um livro na mão e encarando Sirius.

Ele não se fora. Hécate maravilhosa! Remus não se fora. Sirius não conseguia falar ou se mover tal o alívio que sentia. Remus estava ali. Sirius ainda tinha uma chance de consertar tudo. De fazer dar certo.

Remus estava ali. E Sirius estava nu na cama, segurando o próprio pau e encarando-o com uma cara que, no mínimo, devia ser assustadora, porque Remus já estava de cenho franzido.

Recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, tomando cuidado de cobrir-se, embaraçado de sua nudez pela primeira vez na vida. Abaixou a cabeça e concentrou o olhar no sapato que Remus usava. Era velho, desgastado. E Sirius sentia-se exatamente assim.

-Eu desmaiei. – Isso não era relevante, mas foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

-Sim. E bateu a cabeça. Felizmente ela é bem dura.

Sirius não protestou nem riu. Apenas olhou mais fixamente ainda para o pé de Remus.

-Eu contei para Regulus.

-Sirius, Regulus...

-Está morto. Eu sei. Não bati a cabeça tão forte assim. Eu contei antes. Uns dias antes de sair de casa.

-Contou o quê, para ele?

-Que eu te amava. Que eu já te amava naquela época. Quer dizer. Eu disse a ele que estava apaixonado por um cara, não tive coragem de dizer seu nome.

Remus ficou em silêncio o que obrigou Sirius a encará-lo.

Nunca vira o olhar de Remus tão intenso e tão concentrado. Estranhamente aquilo não o intimidou. Ao contrário. Tornou mais fácil continuar.

-Ele riu. Achou que eu tava brincando. Eu insisti até ele acreditar. Então ele me expulsou do quarto dele. Me chamou de doente, pervertido. Parecia que tinha medo de que eu o atacasse. Acho que ele contou para minha mãe, porque... bem, nem minha doce mãezinha usava cruciatus para punir uma falta qualquer. Então eu perdi a paciência e fui pra casa de James.

-Sirius...

-Eu pensei em ir para sua casa, sabe? Mas eu não tinha dito a Regulus sobre a gente, e se eu fosse... eu não queria te trazer problemas.

Remus fez menção de responder, mas Sirius não deixou. Se ele não falasse tudo de uma vez, não falaria nunca.

-Eu sei que devia ignorar esse tipo de gente. Mandar eles enfiarem o nariz no próprio rabo. Mas o olhar de Regulus. Meu irmão, porra. Meu único irmão de sangue. A única coisa que eu gostava nessa bosta dessa casa. Eu não quis ver essa expressão nunca mais. Não queria que ninguém olhasse você assim também.

O rosto de Remus refletia mágoa quando ele falou:

-Você tinha vergonha da gente.

-Não vergonha, não. Nunca vergonha. Medo. Eu tinha medo. Que bela porcaria de grifinório eu sou.

-E eu, Sirius? Nunca pensou em me dizer? Por causa do seu irmão você escondeu o que a gente tinha como se fosse sujo. Você nunca disse a ninguém. Nem a James, seu melhor amigo. Quem era seu irmão de verdade, na alma. Nem ele você contou.

-Contei sim.

-O quê?

-No dia que eles fizeram o Fidelius eu estava junto. Antes de Peter chegar eu disse. Eu estava apavorado, achando que você tinha outro. James riu da minha cara e falou que já sabia. Lily me mandou ir atrás de você e não te perder por nada nessa vida.

-Seu imbecil. Seu grande idiota. – Remus ergueu-se.

Por um instante pareceu que ia sair do quarto, mas deu meia-volta e sentou-se junto a Sirius, abraçando-o. Sirius o agarrou com toda força, aliviado por sentir novamente Remus junto a ele.

-Me perdoa, Moony? Eu não mereço, mas, por favor, me perdoa?

Remus o beijou de leve.

-Você é um idiota, Padfoot. E eu sou pior, porque te amo assim mesmo.

-Me perdoa?

-Sim. Apesar de você estar com um bafo horrendo.

-Droga. – Brincou, tentando aliviar o ambiente. – Eu estava contando com sexo de reconciliação.

Remus o olhou como se ele fosse um tonto e deu o sorriso torto que só usava quando estavam sozinhos.

-Padfoot, criança inocente, nunca ouviu falar de sexo no banho?

/

-Eu vou contar para todo mundo que a gente está junto.

Remus reclinou o corpo na borda da banheira e acomodou Sirius melhor entre suas pernas. Fechou os olhos e deixou o parceiro continuar fazendo seus planos.

-É sério, Moony.

-E o que vai fazer, seu tonto? Cartas de notificação? Ou vai publicar no Profeta?

-Eu vou beijar você. Cada um que chegar nessa casa, eu vou puxar você e beijar na frente dele.

-Eu não quero ser responsável pelo enfarte da Professora McGonagall.

-É mesmo. Coitada. Deve fazer anos que não dão uma pegada bem dada nela.

-Sirius, que maldade.

-Mas Dumbledore não me engana. Tem cara de safado. É capaz de querer ficar olhando.

-Padfoot, Albus é gay.

-Sério?

-Pouca gente sabe, porque ele é discreto. Entende o conceito? Discreto. Mas ele não esconde. Só é dis-cre-to.

-Certo. Já entendi. Discreto. Mas vou contar pro Harry. E vou contar para ele que o James sabia.

-Tá bom. Só fale, e não demonstre até ter certeza que ele está bem com isso.

-Acha que ele vai pirar?

-Não. Mas vai ser uma surpresa e tanto.

-Harry vai entender. Vai mesmo. E a gente vai ser feliz, Moony.

Remus lambeu o pescoço de Sirius lentamente, fazendo-o se calar e virar para trás em busca de um beijo.

Com os lábios colados nos de Sirius, Remus concordou:

-A gente vai ser muito feliz. Muito mesmo

-Os mais felizes.

**FIM**


End file.
